


And I've got something missing tonight.

by whisperedbrave



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Anal Sex, Attempt at Humor, Bottom Louis, Cute, Explicit Sexual Content, Falling In Love, First Meetings, Fluff and Smut, Idiots in Love, M/M, Minor Zayn Malik/Liam Payne, Music, Piano, Rimming, Smut, Spanking, Top Harry, Zayn Malik & Louis Tomlinson Friendship, harrys majoring in philosophy, louis is basically a piano prodigy and he dresses like a frat boy, louis plays the piano, talk about harrys cat for 2 seconds, talk about pizza, zayn and liam are big drake fans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2015-12-06
Packaged: 2018-05-05 06:34:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5365013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whisperedbrave/pseuds/whisperedbrave
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>That night, much like many others, he finishes his dinner and falls asleep to the sound of his neighbor and his piano.</p><p>-</p><p>or the one where Harry's upstairs neighbor plays the piano every night. one night he stops and Harry can't sleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And I've got something missing tonight.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey!!!!!! i'm back with another thing ha
> 
> i didn't edit this at all so im sorry its also 2 am and i just finished this so i wanted to post it asap :) 
> 
> title if from what a feeling by 1d (my fuckin jam!)
> 
> i tried to make this one a bit longer , i probably failed but yeah its a random mess and i hope u like it at least (BTW NIALL IS NOT MENTIONED AT ALL IM SORRY BUD)
> 
> it's a very pointless story but ya

"Rue, come get your dinner!" Harry shouts and places the bowl on the floor, he sees Rue get up and walk over to sit gracefully in front of her meal. 

He sets his own dinner up on his small table and looks down at his watch, it's 7:28. "Almost time," he tells Rue, as if she understands.  

As he eats, it starts. He feels his body get loose and relaxed, his chicken even tasting better than before, his foot taps trying to follow the same rhythm as the keys playing above him.

It's a beautiful piece tonight, Harry thinks. Yesterday was much faster and upbeat, but tonight it's slow and almost sort of sad. He tries to hum along.

See, Harry moved in about three months ago, his last place being too far away from his college, and it's been incredible. He loves his new place, it's a pretty good size, rent is cheap, and there's also his upstairs neighbor who, every night at 7:30, without fail, plays the piano beautifully for hours until Harry is in bed, falling asleep. It's pretty awesome. 

He knows any normal person would probably be really annoyed by how loud the music is, but Harry's not really a normal person. He actually finds the music touching. Even if there's hardwood floor separating the sound, the music is passionate and amazing. It also helps Harry fall asleep every night, so. 

He never really spent a lot of time thinking about who's playing upstairs, assuming it's probably some old man or lady, he doesn't really know how anyone below the age of 25 could play a piano for hours on end. 

That night, much like many others, he finishes his dinner and falls asleep to the sound of his neighbor and his piano.

 

-

Harry can't sleep, he's been tossing and turning since his head met the pillow, and this is the fourth night the piano stopped playing at 7:30. 

He just got so accustomed to listening to the piano's notes every evening he didn't realize how much he depended on it until now. He's going to wake up grouchy and that's totally not okay. This is all his neighbor's fault, he wants to call Zayn and rant to him about how unfair this is but it's midnight and Zayn's probably asleep, and Harry knows well enough to not wake up Zayn. (Ever. The only time he did was freshmen year when they roomed together. He ended up with a chunk of his hair missing the next day.)

-

As he walks up to Zayn and Liam's house, he can already hear the chorus of Know Yourself from down the street. Ridiculous.

"Stop having Drake sex!" Harry pounds on the front door and ringing the doorbell at the same time, fifteen seconds later he's met with Zayn's flawless face opening the door, looking unimpressed.

"First of all, we aren't having sex. Second of all, what the fuck does 'Drake sex' even mean?" Zayn asks, not even waiting for Harry to respond as he turns around and heads into the house.

Harry shuts the door behind him and the music is lower now, thank God. He doesn't have anything against Drake, but living with Zayn resulted in Harry knowing every single lyric to every one of his songs against his will and sometimes it still gets a bit much.

"I haven't slept. Like at all, for like four days straight." Harry tells them, they're all gathered in the kitchen while Liam washes the dishes and Zayn places them in the dish cabinet. It's so domestic and fucking disgusting, Harry wants to throw up.

"Your neighbor having wild sex or something?" Liam asks, handing Zayn a washed dish and drying his hands with a towel, leaning back against the sink, facing Harry now.

"Have I told you guys about the piano player that lives above me?" Harry asks.

"The one who tucks you in at night?" Zayn says, Harry hates him.

"Shut up, he doesn't tuck me in, but anyways, I-"

"How do you know he's a he?" Liam interrupts him quite rudely, that's what living with Zayn does to you. 

"What- I just assumed, I don't know. Anyways, he stopped playing! I can't go to sleep without the melody or symphony or whatever the fuck piano music is called." Harry whines, he just wants his neighbor to play his stupid piano so he can get some rest, is that too much to ask for?

"Go ask, then." Zayn shrugs like it's the simplest thing ever, and it actually is. 

"I never thought of that!" Harry says, and he honestly hadn't. It never once occurred to him to meet his anonymous piano playing neighbor.

"You're...an idiot." Zayn says and Liam sends him a quick look as if to say, "Be nice."

"You staying for dinner, then?" And that's the end of that.

-

It's 7:34 PM on a Thursday night and he's standing in front of his upstairs neighbor's door. He honestly doesn't know what he's going to say, but Harry's a live-in-the-now kind of dude who doesn't really think things through, but whatever. What's the worst that could happen? 

Before he knows it he's knocking on the door, eyes trained to the bottom of the door where he can see a small peak of a shadow. 

"Who is it?" The person asks, his voice is muffled but he's definitely a guy, so he was right about one thing. 

"Uh-your downstairs neighbor?" Harry tries to say but it comes out as a question, this isn't weird, right? Neighbors knock on their neighbors doors asking them to keep playing their piano, right? Right.

"Agnes? Are you sick-Oh." And what. 

He's small, is the thing. And young. The first thing Harry sees is small feet covered in skull patterned socks, followed by joggers, a vans tank top, and a snapback and he's also holding a bitten slice of pizza with a bandaged hand. What.

"You're not Agnes." The boy says, his voice light and high, yet raspy. (How does that even work?????) 

"Agnes-um. Moved. Sorry, am I in the right place? 34 B?" Harry asks because this pretty blue eyed, fluffy haired, frat boy cannot possibly be his anonymous piano player. 

"Yeah...Can I help you?..." He asks, his unoccupied hand coming to rest on his hip and holy shit Harry can see a glimpse of a grand piano right behind him in his living room. What the fuck.

"Piano?" Harry stupidly asks, like that makes any sense. The boy turns around to look at his instrument and looks back at Harry, eyebrows furrowed.

"Dude, what?" He asks, one of his eyebrows raising, expecting an answer. He's gorgeous.

"You stopped playing- Uh. I would hear you? Downstairs?" Harry says and this is why he needs to figure out what the hell he's doing before going out and actually doing it, he'll write it down on his Notes app later.

"My piano...I'm on a small break from playing, sorry if I annoyed you or whatever, but I'm not going to stop, I payed extra for this place to allow me to play-"

"No, no! I love it! I just- this is weird, but your playing would help me sleep and- I haven't been able to since you stopped? Is this weird? This is weird." Harry stutters out, he's adding 'think before you speak' to his Notes now, too.

"Oh! That's a new one, my hand, see." The boy huffs out a laugh as he raises his right bandaged hand that's holding the pizza. Incredible.

"Is that from playing too much?" Harry asks, his hand is so small he wants to give it a kiss. 

"Nope, sprained it from fingering myself too hard." The boys says in complete seriousness and Harry's jaw drops.

"I'm joking! Yes. The cost of playing an instrument, you know? I'm Louis." He extends his left hand for a shake and Harry can't believe this. His mysterious piano player is a young, hot dude. What. 

"I'm Harry!" He replies, shaking his hand and their hands fit together so nicely he wants to cry.

"Harry," He starts, biting off a piece of pizza and continuing with his mouth full, "Do you want a slice of pizza?" And, come on. It's free pizza, Harry's not going to say no. 

-

They hit it off after that night. Harry kept having excuses to go back to see Louis, the first time he brought Louis his famous home made cookies, "a repayment for the pizza." Harry had said and Louis grinned and pulled him inside, grabbing two cups and filling them up with milk.

Harry learned about Louis every time they hung out, too. He found out Louis is hilarious, he's a Capricorn, he's been playing the piano since he was seven and also he auditioned to Juilliard about a week ago. That one Harry couldn't believe at first, the way Louis had said it so casually was surprising.  

A month and a half into their relationship, Louis asks Harry to be his boyfriend. (Not really asked, actually. "More like demanded," Harry said to Zayn when he asked.) 

So, yeah. Louis is pretty much kind of perfect in every way possible. He also gets along super well with Liam and Zayn, particularly Zayn. He wasn't too fond of Liam the first time, but Liam has a tendency to grow on you. He's even caught Louis and Zayn hanging out together, which, like. 

 

_Hi baby_

 

_stop textin me im w zayb 1!!_

 

_How?? Zayn hates everyone_

 

_except me_

 

_He only likes you because you said you thought drake was cool_

 

_ya and he hates u cuz u hate drake which makes u an awful person bye_

 

_You don't even listen to drake you alternative loving faker_

 

_ill play u to sleep tonight if u stop texting me_

 

Harry stops texting him and that night he has the best sleep ever. 

-

Harry's obviously the first one who was supposed to say the three words out loud, but Louis beat him to it. 

"Fuck, you feel so good, baby." Harry gripped Louis' hip tighter, making sure he left marks for Louis to find later. It's round two and he has the bestest view ever. Louis face down, ass up. The small boy keeps making these little sounds that are driving Harry fucking insane, wanting to thrust harder, make him moan louder. 

"God, God, God." Louis repeats like that's the only word he knows, and it's not good enough. The only word that he should know right now is Harry's name, not God's. (He has nothing against the man, or woman, or spirit or whatever God is, but c'mon.)

"Say my name." Harry groans, angling his thrusts to make sure he hits Louis' prostate. It works. 

"Oh, shit. Harry, fuck me, Harry." Louis' whines are muffled by the pillow his face is currently shoved into. Fuck, he looks so good like this. 

"You look so fucking good like this, Lou, got no fucking idea, baby." Harry says, giving Louis' ass a sharp smack, watching his cheek jiggle and fuck, Louis goes wild. 

"Fuck, yeah! Fuck, fuck, Harry, I fucking love you!" Louis screams, head now lifted and his body curving even more, and Harry can't even contain himself, doesn't even realize that he's coming. 

"I love you too, sweetheart." Harry gasps, his cock still spilling out come, as soon as he says those words Louis' thighs shake and he's coming, loud and high.

 

"You're incredible, you know that?" Harry asked after he cleaned them both off and they're breathing softly.

"I know, I'm pretty great." Louis said and Harry couldn't help but agree. 

 

-

They've been dating for over six months now, and next month they're graduating, heading off to university. 

Louis still hasn't received his letter from Juilliard, and he's been extra stressed about that and finals. Harry knows he'll get definitely in, Louis being like a prodigy or something, but Louis is still freaking out. 

It's about two days after Harry had received his own acceptance letter, not telling Louis because he wanted to be a surprise, that Louis' Juilliard letter came in.

"Babe?" Louis' voice rang through his apartment, the noise of the door shutting following.

"In the kitchen!" Harry said, gripping the fancy looking letter in his hands. 

"Hi, babe. What's th-" Louis had started, then realizing what Harry had in his hands.

"Is that- is that from Juilliard?" Louis pounced and snatched the letter from Harry's hands, opening it hastily. 

"Oh, God. What if I don't get it? Harry, this is the only school I applied to, I fucked up. I'm going to be-" And soft lips were attached to his, interrupting him.

"You're gonna get it, baby. Just open it. Like a bandage." Harry said, giving him a close mouth kiss. 

"That doesn't even make sens- Okay." Louis' hands were visibly shaking, he took the letter out from the envelope and closed his eyes. 

"Okay. Okay." Louis said and quickly opened the letter to its full size and opened his eyes, skimming the words quickly.

Harry waited, knuckles white from gripping the counter so hard, fuck he's probably as nervous as Louis right now.

Louis' face as he comes up from reading is emotionless and expressionless. Harry doesn't know what to think. 

"Did y-" 

"I got accepted. I got accepted! Oh my fucking God!" Louis screamed, smiling widely, kissing the letter twice before jumping onto Harry.

"I told you! I'm so proud of you, baby." Harry said, hugging him tight and kissing his forehead.

"I can't believe I got in, holy shit. I'm moving to New York! Holy fucking shit!" As the realization hit Louis, he got more and more excited. 

But then. 

"Wait, what about you, Harry?" Louis asked, face looking concerned. 

"I could come visit you. Um." Harry said, watching Louis' face fall.

"Yeah?" Louis responded, placing his letter down.

"Yeah. Or maybe we could get a place together? Since I'm going to NYU and all. Unless you don't want to, then-" 

"Are you serious?!" Louis screeched, giving Harry a hard punch on his arm.

 "Ow!" Harry winced, rubbing his arm, Louis may be small but he can throw a punch. 

"I hate you! Why didn't you tell me?!" Louis said, eyes crinkling like they do when he's super happy. 

"I love you." Harry had simply said and he guesses that was enough for Louis at that moment. (Louis made him eat him out for a few hours, as a punishment.) (Harry didn't really see the punishment in it, but whatever.)

-

They move into a cute little apartment together, located in the middle of both of their schools. 

"We're lucky it's only a forty minute drive from each other." Louis said, wiping his forehead as he placed the last of their moving boxes down.

"I know. I'm excited." Harry told him, looking around their new home, boxes scattered everywhere.

"I love you, you know." Louis said, snuggling into Harry's chest, and wrapping his arms around his torso.

"I love you, too. Now, let's go get some New Yorkian pizza and figure out how the fuck to ride a subway." Harry said, giving Louis a kiss and heading towards the door. 

"New Yorkian?" Louis mumbled under his breathe, shrugging and following Harry out the door. 

-

 

Harry ends up being a best selling author for his "cool, hip, and modern philosophy book", as he calls it, and Louis becomes one of the best piano players in the world. All in all, it's great. 

 

(Louis also made Harry a playlist of him playing the piano, so when either of them are out of state Harry doesn't have problems sleeping.) 

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: louistomlindaughter
> 
> thanks for reading !!!! tell me what u thought !


End file.
